being there
by love-is-just
Summary: an: johnathan didnt die, he got shot, clark didnt tell lana his secret. Yet...
1. tiredsome

a/n: johnathan kent never died, he's in hospital recovering, clark didn't tell Lana his secret, not yet anyway. Clark was gonna tell her but was interupted by a phone call from martha.

p.s this is my first fan fic in a really long time so, be nice, reveiws always appreciated :)

It had been two days since his father was shot, two days since clark almost revealed his secret to the love of his life.

Clark sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair, dosing in and out of unconsciousness

when ever he was close to falling asleep, his head would drop to his chest and wake him up again.

Lana watched this through the window, sighing as clark yet again woke up.

she walked towards the door, slowly turning the handle, pushing open the door lana walked over to where clark lay sprawled on the chair.

She looked up at his face, exhaustion spread all over.

"Clark?" lana whispered.

she gently nudged him, waking him up

"Lana" clark said, surprised.

The last time he had saw her was in his barn when he was about to tell her... that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up.

lana got up, as did clark

"I wanted to see how you were, i-i tried to call but you didnt answer, so i figured you needed some space" she said, staring at the ground

"Oh, im sorry, i must've left it at home, i havent beem home since..." clark trailed off

Lana looked up into his deep green eyes, god sometimes she could get lost in them.

"clark, you need to go home, you need to sleep. Look at you, your exhausted" said lana referring to his state.

clark shook his head " i cant, i have too be here, when dad wakes up, i cant leave him'

"clark, your mother is here every waking second, but even she went home for a few hours, she'll be with him while your gone" lana pointed out

at that second the door opened, revealing a tired looking martha

"lana, how nice to see you" she said, embracing lana in a warm hug

"thanks mrs kent"

"please, its martha, what are you doing here?" she asked lana

"uh, i just wanted to see how you's where doing, and im trying to get clark to go home and get some sleep"

martha looked at clark, seeing his dishivelled state

"lana's right clark, you look terrible"

"thanks mom" he replied sarcastically "but i cant leave, ive got to be here for dad"

martha moved towards her son, resting her hand on his arm

"clark, your father will be fine, the doctors said he'll be fine, now you need to go home and get some sleep"

clark looked as if he wanted to agree, but shook his head

"mom i just cant, it feels like im abandoning him" clark said

"oh honey, your not abandoning him, you've been here everyday, day and night, if your father were awake he'd tell you

the same thing, now please, go home and get some sleep" she finished, guiding him to the door as lana followed

"are you sure?" he asked, looking back over to his father

"yes" martha replied "now go"

clark finally gave in, stepping through the doorway, lana turned back

"thank you lana" martha said

"no problem" she replied, closing the door quietly behind her.

**carpark:**

Clark looked tiredly for his truck, spotting it at the other end of the parking lot, he started walking over but lana grabbed his arm

"wait clark"

he turned around, _god she looks beautiful _he thought, he didnt realise how much he had missed her

clark pulled lana towards him in an embracing hug

lana was startled at first, but gently held him, breathing in his scent

"oh lana, i missed you, i didnt realise how much i missed you" clark breathed

lana held him tighter "i missed you too clark"

they stood for a few moments before pulling apart

lana looked up at clark, gazing at him with her doe-brown eyes

"clark, do you want me to drive you home?" she asked earnestly

clark sighed, releived there was something less he had to do

"thank you lana" clark said

lana smiled as they walked towards his truck

**kent farm:**

lana pulled up at clarks house, turning the engine off

she turned to clark who had fallen asleep

she smiled, looking at his sleeping form, his dark locks of hair, strong chin, rosey cheeks, and one word came to mind, '_perfection'_

lana gently nudged clark awake

"clark, we're here" she said

clark opened his eyes, looking up at his house. For once it didnt look wark and inviting, it looked cold and silent

lana walked clark up to his door

wishing she could've said something reassurring, but nothing came to mind, so she just squeezed his arm gently and smiled.

lana turned and started walking back to the car

"wait" clark said

lana turned around "yes?"

clark shuffled his feet nervously

"uh, lana would, would you stay with me tonight?" he asked, holding his breath for her reply

lana smiled, "of course i would, clark"

clark sighed in releif as lana made her way up to him

they both walked inside quietly, as if in fear of waking someone up, yet they both knew no-one was home

"um, you can have my bed, and ill have the couch" clark mumbled

lana shook her head "clark, the whole reason you came home was to rest, ill be fine on the couch, you take your bed"

clark turned to her "are you sure? i dont want you to be uncomfortable"

lana smiled "ill be fine clark, now get some sleep"

clark nodded and started walking up the stairs, he stopped halfway, and turned to lana, "thank you" he said, before going up to his room

lana quietly smiled to herself, and layed down on the couch

she turned over, catching a whiff of clarks smell, which had somehow clung to the couch

she smiled, thinking of how he seemed to be everywhere


	2. bumps in the night

**later that night:**

lana woke up in a strange place, she wasnt at her apartment.

it took her a second to realise she was at the kent house, on their couch

memories of the night before came flooding back, mostly of clark.

a sound like a whimper made lana look up

it sounded like someone was crying

she got up and walked up the stairs quietly, avoiding the places she knew creaked, 'till she got to clarks room

she pressed her ear to the door, listening intently

she could hear a faint whimpering

lana slowly pushed the door open and walked in

clark lay, tossing and turning, like he was having a bad nightmare, lana walked over to his bed

she reached out a hand, gently nudging him

when that had no effect, she leant over him

his face seemed to be contorted with pain, lana couldnt handle seeing him like this, she began to shake him

"clark" she said "clark wake up"

clark bolted up, a figure bent over him, he grabbed them and held them up, pushing them against the wall by the throat

everything came in to focus as his eyes ajusted to the dark

the figure was.. "lana!" clark cried out

he let go of her immediantly, as she fell to the ground coughing, he bent down, lifting up her head

"lana, lana im so sorry, i-i was having a dream, and i thought someone broke in an-and i thought you were a burgular or something, god, lana, im so sorry"

_god i am such an idiot, i could've killed her_ he thought

lana had a scared look in her eyes, as she looked up at clark, breathing heavily, her hand was around her neck where clark was holding her moments before

clark looked as if he was a boy and he had just accidentally killed his puppy

he was close to tears

"lana, im sorry, i didn't mean to" he looked around desperate, as if the room held the answer to his problems

"clark, it-its o.k, im fine" lana replied, starting to breath normally she got up, but her legs gave way

clark quickly caught her

lana smiled meekly at him "thanks"

he picked her up and rested her on his bed, unsure of what he could do to reverse the damage he'd done

"lana, i-im sorry, i, i would never hurt you intentionally, im sorry, i-" his voice got stuck in his throat as he sat on the bed, head in his hands

lana put her hand on his shoulder "clark, i said its fine, it wasnt your fault, i startled you"

clark looked up "no lana, it _was _my fault, i could've seriously hurt you, if i ever did i could, never forgive myself"

lana held clarks head in her hands, turning him towards her "clark, im not as fragile as you think, that _wasn't_ your fault, you need to understand that"

clark's eyes were filled with tears "lana im just, i could never forgive myself if i let something happened to you"

lana moved her hands, caressing his cheek, clark wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly

lana held him, her hands running up and down his back soothingly

after a few minutes, but what seemed to them like seconds, they broke apart

lana looked into clarks eyes, seeing the sorrow that lay there

"clark, you should get some sleep" she said

clark nodded, but none made an effort to move

"lana, can you stay?" clark asked

lana looked up at him

"i'd love to" she answered

clark moved over, making room for lana on the small bed

he pulled the covers over them, getting comfortable

lana and clark lay face-to-face, staring into each others eyes

"goodnight clark"

"goodnight lana" he replied

lana turned over, tucking her feet close to clarks

"lana?"

"mmmm" lana mumbled

clark paused before answering "can i hold you?"

lana smiled, answering " you know the answer to that, clark"

clark gently put his arm over lana, pulling her tighter towards him, careful not to hurt her petite body

as clark lay with lana asleep in his arms, he felt right for the first time in weeks

he bent over and gently kissed the sleeping lana, whispering, "i love you lana lang"

then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

lana opened her eyes, and whispered to the night " i love you too, clark kent"

**morning:**

a/n: i started this story and i have ansoloutley no idea what to do with it so idea are really welcome!

Clark woke as the sun shone on his face, he smiled as he remembered where he was and who he was with.

he looked over lana, watching her sleep, _god she's so beautiful _he thought.

clark wondered what was going to happen in his life.

he wanted so much to be with lana, but still he held back

he knew once he told her, everything would change, that he could never take it back

and he didnt think he could lose lana, she was his world.

clark sighed as he layed down and lana stirred beside him

lana turned around, surprised that clark was awake.

"morning" said lana

"morning" clark replied

she snuggled a little bit closer to clark, but not too much to make it obvious

lana looked up at clark and smiled

clark saw this smile

"what?" he asked

lana smiled even more "nothing" she said

this made clark smile too

they lay quietly looking at each other untill lana finally spoke up

"do you want to do something today?" she asked

clark mulled it over in his head

"what do you have in mind?"

lana smiled mischeiviosly

"thats for me to know and you to find out"

clark smiled and sat up "but first i gotta call the hospital and check on dad" he said

lana nodded "of course" she replied

"um, do you have any clothes i can borrow?" lana asked

clark looked around thinking

"um, i dont think i have anything that will fit you" clark said

"but im sure my mom will" he added

clark hopped off the bed and went to his parents room, looking for something for lana to wear

he went to the dresser, opening drawers, untill he found a suitable purple dress

clark stopped when he saw a photo of his dad on top of the dresser

emotions quickly filled him, _he was so lucky_, clark thought, _he could've died_

lana came in the room "hey whats taking so-"

"oh"

she stopped when she saw clark looking at a photo, she didnt need to be a genius to figure out who it was of

she walked up to clark and rested her hand on his shoulder

"clark, maybe this isnt such i good i idea, i mean, i understand if you want to be with you dad" lana started

clark shook his head "no lana, he would'nt want me to worry about him"

lana nodded

clark turned around and handed the dress to lana, she felt the material, soft as silk

"its beautiful" lana whispered

clark smiled

"im glad you like it. O.k, so, im gonna do a few chores while you take a shower, then ill take a shower while you prepare for our little trip, o.k?"

lana smiled back at him "o.k, ill be out in 10 or so"

she walked towards the batheroom, closing the door silently


	3. a day to remember

**twenty minutes later:**

clark walked outside the batheroom after a quick shower, turning the handle he walked into his room

stopping to see lana halfway dressed.

lana let out a scream of suprise

clark stood frozen to the spot, too embarrassed to move

"clark!" lana yelled

clark came to his senses and quickly closed the door, cursing himself for his stupidity

"sorry" he said through the door as he slid down the wall he was leaning on

images of what he saw flashed through his mind, making him gulp.

lana opened the door, now fully dressed

clark stood up, running his hand through his hair

"im sorry lana i-i should've knocked" he said

lana looked at clark, mainly because of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt

"clark, its fine, just remember to knock next time, o.k?"

clark nodded

"ill be downstairs setting up the suprise"

clark nodded again, making lana smile

she walked past him and down the stairs, as clark went into his room and closed the door

**two minutes later: **(clark had to dress normal speed or it would've looked suspicious)

clark hopped down the stairs two at a time, landing on the last one akwardly

he walked outside, looking around to see lana lead two horses towards the front of the house

he smiled and walked over, taking the lead of one of the horses.

one was chestnut, and the other was white

clarks was the chestnut

"a picnic?" clark asked

"bingo" lana replied

she walked inside and grabbed a basket that lay on the bench, handing it to clark

"ready?" lana asked

clark smiled "ready as ill ever be"

the ride was amazing.

lana led clark through parts of smallville he didnt know existed

they stopped at a huge old oak tree, unpacking their lunch

it was perfect weather, not a cloud in the sky

lana and clark ate lunch, then talked...

"so, clark, ive been meaning to ask you something, ever since, well, your dad and all" said lana

clark tore his gaze away from the beautiful landscape, turning over to lana

"what is it?" clark asked

lana figited with her hair; a sign she was nervous

clark moved closer towards her, resting his hand on hers

"lana?"

lana looked up, preparing herself for his answer

"you know the night your dad was shot," she paused "you were going to tell me something"

she could practically see clarks heart fall as she spoke

"and it as something important"

clark swallowed, trying to prepare himself for her reaction

"i was" clark answered, sitting up

"i was going to tell you something, and it is important" he went on

"lana, this, this could change, the way you look at me, the way you think of me, its, its really big for me"

lana squeezed his hand reassuringly

"and, and, im scared if i tell you, that"

"_you wont want to be with me..._" he said quietly, but loud enough for lana to hear

lana moved in front of clark

"clark, _nothing _you could tell me could make me think i dont want to be with you"

clark looked up into her deep doe-brown eyes

"thats what you say now, but, its different once you've actually heard it"

"and, and once ive told you, i cant take it back. Ever"

they looked into each others eyes, both consumed with thoughts

"lana i just, so scared of losing you-" clarks voice broke

he hung his head

lana pulled clark towards him, squeezing him gently

tears threatened to escape, clark used all of his willpower to stop them

"clark, its okay" she soothed, rubbing his back

"im just so scared lana" he whispered

lana pulled apart, looking clark straight in the eye

"clark, i love you, and i always will, but, you have to let me in"

"this is the reason we almost broke up, and i dont want to break up with you"

"but i cant go on in a relationship full of lies and secrets"

clark could see the pain in her eyes, the years of waiting for something she wasnt sure she was going to get

clark sighed

"lana, can it wait untill tonight?" he said

lana smiled _she waited for years for this, a few more hours coudnt hurt_

"yes clark, it can"

he smiled meekly, trying to put tonight out of his mind

they sat in each others arms, both thinking of one thing


	4. actions and consequences

its was 10: 40pm, clark and lana walked up the porch steps

clark turned to lana

"um, can you go sit up in the loft, i just need a minute" clark said

lana nodded, and started walking towards the barn

clark walked inside, just as the phone rang

he walked over and picked it up

'hello?" clark said

"hi clark, its mom"

"hi mom, hows dad?"

"awake actually, he wants to see you"

clarks heart swelled in his chest

"ill be right there"

"o.k, bye"

"bye"

clark put down the phone and super-sped to the hospital, forgetting a waiting lana sat in his loft

**at the hospital:**

clark walked into the room, trying to contain his excitement

his dad was sitting up in the bed

clark smiled, walking over to him and hugging him

"hi son" johnathan said

"hi dad" clark replied

they just stayed that way for a few minutes, a father and son re-united

they broke apart, johnathan patting clarks shoulder

"you look happy" johnathan said

clark smiled ever harder "i am"

**at the barn:**

lana walked inside the house, looking around

"clark?" she said aloud

she looked in all the rooms, but was no where to be found

lana went back inot the barn, sitting on the couch

big sobs started rising in her throat, she could no longer contain them

they racked her body

lana sat with her head in her hands, crying over the man she loved

**the hospital:**

clark and johnathan talked, clark filling him in on what happened and whats been happening

they sat enjoying each others company

"so the tractors in the barn?" johnathan asked

"yeah i put it in there today and- clark stopped short, remembering what else was in the barn

"clark?" martha asked

realisation flooded clark

he looked up at the clock, realsing he had been gone for a good 20 minutes

"dad, i gotta go, ill see you guys in the morning"

clark ran out the hospital, super-speeding towards his farm

**kent farm:**

lana grabbed the car keys, walking through the door, tears streaming down her face

suddenly clark was in front of her

lana stopped

she rose her hand and slapped clark

not that it hurt, but clark flinched, hurt that lana had just slapped him

"the night we're supposed to fix everything, and you leave?!" lana yelled angrily

"how could you clark?! was it worthy going to wherever you went?!"

she side stepped him and headed towards the truck opening the door

"lana" clark said after

clark followed and grabbed her arm but lana pulled away

"dont touch me!" she said

fire burned in her eyes, in front of a pool of pain and sadness

"unless you can tell me right now, it's over, for good"

this was not how clark wanted this to play out

"lana, its not that easy- he was broken off

"easy?! you want to talk about this not being easy?!" said lana

"how about this, the night your boyfriend goes to tell you his secret, the one thing stopping them having a relationship, the one thing you've waited for, and he goes and runs away!"

lana turned and got in the truck, slamming the door

"lana, please, i can explain!" clark stammered

lana turned to him "tell me now, or we're finished" she said quietly

clark felt as if he had to choose between the most important things in his life

"i, im"


	5. what goes up, must come down

"yes?" said lana

clark sighed

"im an alien lana" he said

lana looked at him as if he _was_ an alien (which he is anyway but lana dosent know that)

"i cannot beleive you" said lana

"i open my heart to you and you feed me this bullshit"

she started the car

"wait! lana, im telling you the truth!" clark yelled

"watch" he said, going over to a tractor and picking it up, throwing it a hundred metres, and running and catching it again

he sped back over ot the truck

lana's mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide

"what, what..."

lana swallowed nervously, looking clark up and down

"yes lana, im an alien, i came here in the meteor shower that killed your parents"

lana looked exapserated

"clark i-i have to go" she said

stepping on the pedal she reversed and hastily turned around

"wait!" clark yelled

he watched as she drove out of the driveway, out the farm, out of his life.

clark walked through the barn up the loft stairs, walking over towards his couch, collapsing before he could reach it

huge sobs racked his body, he cried for lana, for himself, and what he had done

he felt as if his heart was on fire, it hurt to swallow, it hurt to breathe

clark layed on the floor, to exhasuted to care.

after a few minutes, he pulled himself up onto the couch, and fell into a restless sleep.


	6. a shoulder to cry on

whilst lana pulled up to lex's mansion

she walked into lex's office as lex walked out of what she presumed was his bedroom

"lana, what are you doing here?"

"whats wrong?" he asked, noticing lana's tear-stained face

"are you hurt? are you alright?"

she gulped in air, breathing way too fast

lex walked over to her, guiding her towards his lounge suite

they sat down, but before lex could say anything lana wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest

lex was a little startled, but quickly recovered and held lana

"shhh, it's alright" lex soothed

they stayed that way for a few minutes, untill lex pulled away

he took a good look at lana, her hair was tousled, and her make-up had made stains where her tears had ran

"lama, what happened?" lex asked quietly

lana swallowed

"it's clark" she whispered

thoughts came crashing through his mind

"clark? what did he do? are you alright?" lex asked

lana nodded

"he didn't hurt me"

"physically" she added

lex got up and got her a drink before she went on

"he told me lex" she whispered

lex frowned "told you what?" but he felt he already half knew

"oh come on lex, you know clark, the way he always dissapears mysteriously, has lame excuses for where he's been"

lex nodded, knowng where she was coming from

"he said he was going to tell me, and i waited, and, and he ran away, literally"

"and when i was leaving, he showed up, and i asked him to tell me, or-or that it was over"

"and..?" lex asked

lana looked down at her feet

"and he said he was an alien" she whispered

lex stared at her, thoughts raacing through his mind

"i saw him lex, i saw him lift up a tractor, and-and he threw it. Like it weighed nothing more than, than a football" she stammered

at this lex stood up, rubbing his chin subconsciously

_so thats what his secret is _ lex thought

_how could he have hidden this from me, all these years_

he turned back to lana

"are you sure thats what you saw?" he asked

lana nodded "positive"

she got up and walked over to lex

"lex, what do i do? please tell me what to do" said lana

lex looked upon the beautiful woman standing in front of him

he sighed at the state she was in

"stay here tonight, your in no state to drive, ill have the help set up a bedroom for you" he answered

lana nodded and looked around, swallowing, before turning back to lex

"um, could i stay in here? i cant be on my own tonight" said lana

"i promise ill be quiet, and ill sleep on the couch and-

lex cut her off

"lana, of course you can, and i wont have you sleep on the couch. You can take my bed, ill stay on the couch" he replied

"are you sure?" she asked

lex gazed into her doe-brown eyes

"of course i am"

lex led guided lana to his bedroom, which was suprislingly bare, it held a king sized bed, a side table, and a painting on the far left wall.

she turned too lex, stopping him in his tracks

"thank you lex" said lana

lex meerley smiled and nodded

"ill have some clothes brought up for you in the morning, and the bathrooms just over there" he pointed towards a door

"thanks"

lex nodded again and left the room, closing the double doors behind him

he walked over to his desk, pouring himself a glass of skotch before sititng down slowly in his chair

he swished around his drink, and took small sips every 10 or so seconds

_so this is what he's been hiding this whole time _lex thought

after 10 minutes of quietly thinking, lex got up and retired to the couch, his mind consumed of todays happenings


	7. the aftermath

**the next day:**

clark awoke to the sound of birds chirping, he raised his head, blinking in the morning sunlight that shone through his window

memories of last night came flooding back, making him feel queasy

quickly realising he was going to vomit, clark super-sped out of the barn and into the feild where he bent down and threw up

clark dry-retched untill his throat finally eased

his arms were shaking, trying to support his weight seemed too much a of a task

he got up, wiping his mouth, and walked over to his house

clark picked up the phone and dialled his mother's mobile

"hello?"

"hi mom, its clark"

"hi sweetie, are you okay? you just kinda ran out last night"

clark sighed before answering.

"yeah, ill just take a shower and come up there, then ill explain"

"o.k, ill see you soon"

"bye mom"

"bye"

clark put down the phone, walking up the stairs slowly towards the shower

**lex's mansion:**

lana opened her eyes

turning over in the vast bed, she felt more comfortable than she had in a long time

except the night before last at clarks...

lana sat up

clark.

memories and emotions from last night spilled over her

remembering clark lift that truck, as if it weighed, no more than a bag of feathers

than throw it and somehow catch it at the other end of the feild

lana swallowed as she remembered the look in clarks eyes

the hope which lay there

then she remembered when she drove away

how clark yelled out

guilt swept over her

what had she done?

she loved clark, how could she cause him that much pain?

he was probably thinking that she thought he was a freak or something

but, what _did_ she think of him?

her feelings were so confusing

part of her was freaking out, clark was an alien, not human

another part was angry; how could he keep such a big of thing from her?

the last part was full of sorrow and guilt

guilt because of how she had made clark feel, and sorrow because of how her actions made _her_ fee

lana sighed and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom

_nothing like a good, long shower to help me think _she thought

**at the hospital:**

clark walked into his dads room, closing the door behind him

"clark" said martha

she walked over and gave him a hug, feeling the tense in him

"what happened?" johnathan asked

clark sighed and sat down

"i told lana" said clark

martha and johnathan swapped glances

"you told her..?"

"my secret" he answered

johnathan sighed

martha sat down next to him

"oh clark" she said as she rested her hand on his arm

"im guessing she didn't take it well" johnathan spoke up with a grim look on his face

clark looked up and swallowed, tears forming in his eyes

"she didn't say anything, she just drove off" said clark

"but im pretty sure i know how she feels about me" he addded with a pained look

martha turned to him

"clark, you dont know that, she could've just needed some time to think"

"put yourself in _her_ shoes and imagine how you would feel, being told something like that"

clark shook his head

"mom, you should've seen the way she looked at me, like i was, some kind of, monster"

clark stood up

turning to johnathan

"i just came to check up on dad" he said

"im gonna head back home, ya know, do a few chores while i think some things over"

martha smiled grimly

"are you sure you don't want to talk?" she asked

clark shook his head

"but thanks mom" he added

she nodded

johnathan grabbed clarks arm as he turned to leave

"clark, i know this seems stupid of me to say, not being in your situation myself, but im sure everything will turn out for the best"

clark nodded

martha got up and hugged clark

clark held her tightly, holding back tears

"oh clark, im sure she'll turn around" she said

they hugged for a few more moments, before clark opened the door and left

martha sat on johnathans bed, holding his hand

"im worried" said martha

johnathan squeezed her hand

"this is our son, clark, he'll know what to do. he's strong" he said

martha didnt look convinced

"i know, but i dont know about this, he seems so, hurt."

she sighed and leaned back on johnathan, both consumed with thoughts


	8. friends close, enemies closer

**lex's mansion: **

lana walked out of the bathroom, towel tightly wrapped around her

lex turned around, holding a pile of clothes

"oh, sorry, i just came to bring you these" he said

lex placed the clothes down on the bed, before walking out.

lana picked up the clothes he had brought her

a pair of plain black jeans, a short-sleeved rolling stone shirt, and a pair of black boylegs

she sighed, thinking of what she had to do today

she had to see clark, to try and explain her behavior, and hope he'd take her back

lana got dressed and walked out into lex's office

she saw him sitting in his chair, rubbinh his chin subconsciously

lex looked up and saw lana standing there

he stood up and walked over

"i hope the clothes are okay" he said

lana smiled meekly

"their fine, thank you" she answered

lex nodded

"so what are your plans for today?" he asked

lana looked down

"i have to go and see clark"

lex sighed

"are you sure thats a good idea lana?" he said

lana breathed in and out slowly

"yes. We have some things we have to sort out" she answered

lex nodded

"i understand"

lana walked up to him

"lex, i want to thank you, for everything, i mean i just showed up and it was late and i-"

lex cut her off

"lana, a friend in need is a friend in need, its fine" he said

lana smiled

"well, i better go" she said

lana walked out of his office, leaving lex to stand there

**clark:**

clark coudnt stand to be at home, so he decided on stopping by lex's, sure he could make him feel better.

**lana:**

lana pulled up at the kent farm, stepping out of clarks truck

she walked into the barn, climbing the steps up to the loft, but found it empty

just like the house

"hello?" lana called out

no one answered

she climbed up the stairs to clarks room, but found that empty as well

"where could he be?" lana thught aloud

a lightbulb went off in her head

"chloe"

**lex's mansion:**

clark opened the double doors

revealing lex standing in front of a fire, a glass of brandy in his hand

lex kept his eyes on the fire

"hello clark" he said

clark smiled a little, happy to see a friendly face

"hi lex"

he walked over towards lex

"to what do i owe the pleasure?" lex asked

clark swallowed

"i just needed a friend, me and lana had a fight"

"our last fight" he added

lex turned around

mock anger on his face

"would it be because of the fact that you were hiding about BEING AN ALIEN?!" yelled lex

clark's face showed shock and surprise

lex filled up the space between them

"oh yes clark, i know your little secret" he said in a menacing whisper

he turned around grabbing a box down from the mantleplace before turning to face him

"how could you clark?"

"you were my friend! you lied to me for years!" lex's voice rose

"lex, how, how did you find-"

clark was hit with sudden realisation

"lana.." he whispered

lex turned to him "thats right, lana was here last night, shaking and scared."

"i had to learn from _HER_, that my _best friend_ was an ALIEN!"

"i trusted you" lex said quietly

"and you broke that trust"

he pulled out a small object from the box

clark gasped as he filled with agonising pain

he fell to the floor, squirming

lex stood over clark, holding the meteor rock above him

"you know what having secrets equel? lex asked

"power."

he dropped the rock, landing next to clark

before walking out of the room


	9. heroine, not hero

**lana:**

lana drove up the driveway to lex's mansion

she had called chloe, but she hadnt heard from clark in a week or so

so lana had gone to the hospital, hoping to find him with his parents, but he wasnt there either

she stopped the car, walking into the huge vicinity

she turned a corner, then opened the double doors to lex's office

lana gasped at the sight before her

clark was on the floor, looking as if a lot of pain

she ran towards him, bending down

"clark!"

she held clarks head in her hands

clark looked up at her

"rock...rock...the..rock" he gasped

lana looked at his side to see a green rock laying next to him

she grabbed it and threw it towards the far side of the room

clark sighed with releif, breathing heavily

he could already feel his strength returning to him

lana knelt back down, looking for any signs of injuries

"clark, clark are you alirght? what happened?" she asked

clark sat up, breathing normally now

"lana, what are you doing here?" he asked

lana helped clark up, sitting him on the couch

"i came to find you" she answered

"i went to the barn and you weren't there, so i called chloe but she hadnt heard from you"

"and then i went to see your parents, but they said you had gone back to the farm"

"so i finally came here" she finished

she suddenly felt nervous sitting next to clark

"clark, there's so much i have to say, i just, i-im sorry clark, im sorry."

"im sorry i ran out on you last night, im sorry i slapped you, and-and im sorry i hurt you" she finished

clark tried to say something but nothing came out

lana took this as a sign to continue

"i should've bene more understanding, i should've stayed and-and talked with you, sorted this out"

lana looked desperate

"clark, im sorry, i dont care that your-your, different, i want to be with you, i love you"

at this clarks brain kicked into function

"i love you too lana" was all that came to mind

lana threw her arms around him, holding him tightly

clark did the same, breathing in her scent

after what seemed like moments but was probably several minutes they broke apart

clark lookd at lana as lana looked at clark, both at loss for words

finally clark spoke up

"lana, im sorry it took me so long to tell you, i was just, when you left last night, it was like my worst nightmare had come alive, i thought i had lost you, and that felt, i felt like i had just lost a piece of my soul"

lana looked at clark and saw all the pain she had caused him

"no clark, _im_ sorry, i thought you were just holding back bacause of some stupid reason, i had no idea it was something as big as this" she said

"and im sorry i made you think you had lost me, i never would've wanted to cause you this pain"

"i guess we're both sorry" said clark

lana smiled

"i guess so"

"forgive me?" they said in unison

both laughed

"of course" they said at the same time, which made them laugh again

"i love you lana" said clark, looking into lana's eyes

lana smiled

"i love you too clark, forever and ever"

they bothed leaned in, lips connecting

sparks flew as electricity filled the room

long awaited passion began to fill

clark wrapped his arms around lana's waist, pulling her closer to him

he licked lana's lips, as if asking for an invatation

lana let him him in, opening her mouth wider

their tongues entwined

the kiss continued, getting deeper and more passionate with every passing second

suddenly the doors flung open

making lana and clark jump and break apart

lex stood silently in front of them

a raging battle of emotions running through him

"well" he said

"its nice to know you feel at home"


End file.
